1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector, and in particular to an optical connector with a shutter that blocks the emitted light from the connected optical connector and is provided in the connector housing into which the optical connector is inserted and connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 17, for example, in the case that the optical connector 3 (optical connector plug) is inserted into the connector hole 2 of the optical connector adaptor 1 and connected to the optical connector 4 (optical connector plug; below referred to as the “adaptor side optical connector”) that has been inserted from the opposite side and connected to the optical connector adaptor 1, it is necessary to prevent the emitted light H from the distal end of the adaptor side optical connector 4 from entering the eyes of the worker who is manipulating the optical connector 3 on the insertion side. The same requirement is present, for example, during the insertion into and connecting of the optical connectors for any type of connector housing such as an optical connector receptacle.
In order to satisfy this requirement, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. Hei 6-201953 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication, No. 2002-243978 propose attaching a lid that opens and closes the connector hole 2 in proximity to the opening of the connector hole 2 of the optical connector adaptor 1, thereby blocking the emitted light from the adaptor side optical connector 4.
However, there are the following problems related to the blocking by the lid described above:
1. Many require a manual opening and closing operation during insertion of the optical connector, and considerable labor is involved in this operation.
2. The structure for installing the optical connector so as to be freely opened and closed is complex, many are formed by a number of parts, and the cost becomes high. In addition, downsizing is difficult, and large-scale design changes and enlargement of the optical connector adaptor becomes necessary.
3. Because downsizing as described in 2 above is difficult, it cannot be applied to using multiple cores in the optical connector adaptor, increasing the density of the connector installation hole, or downsizing.
In addition, recently the electromagnetic wave shielding capacity in electronic instruments must be increased, the electronic parts in the casing must be protected so as not to be influenced by the external electromagnetic waves, and therefore the influence of electromagnetic waves on other electronic and electrical instruments must be stopped by preventing the radiation of electromagnetic waves from the instruments, the use of casings having an electromagnetic wave shielding capacity, such as an electrically conducting metal casing, is becoming more common. However, as shown in FIG. 18 to FIG. 20, to install an optical connector adaptor 1 in the installation wall 6 of the casing 5, it is necessary to form a large connector installation hole 7 that allows insertion of the optical connector adaptor 1 into the installation wall 6. In addition, plastic optical connector adaptors 1 are widely used, and when installing such a plastic optical connector adaptor 1 in the installation wall 6 by inserting it into the connector installation hole 7, even if the casing 5 has an electromagnetic wave shielding capacity, it becomes impossible to guarantee the electromagnetic wave shielding capacity of the connector installation hole 7. Although, for example, installing an electrically conducting cover on the outside of the optical connector adaptor 1 has been investigated, installing an electrically conducting cover that goes up to the opening of the connector hole 2 of the optical connector adaptor 1 is in fact impossible because the connection operability of the optical connector 3 with respect to the optical connector adaptor 1 cannot be guaranteed, and therefore, the electromagnetic wave shielding capacity of the connector installation hole 7 cannot be guaranteed. Thus, the development of technology that can effectively block the electromagnetic waves from the connector installation hole formed in the installation wall of the casing of the instrument is required.
Moreover, the problem related to this electromagnetic shield is also not limited to the optical connector adaptor, but occurs, for example, in the same way when a connector installation hole is formed in the installation wall in order to install any type of optical connector into which an optical connector plug is inserted and connected.
In consideration of the problems described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical connector with a shutter that facilitates downsizing of the shutter for shielding and lowering of the cost, and furthermore, can guarantee the precision of the installation position and the installation stability of the optical connector, can realize downsizing and increased density (increased density of the connector installation hole) of the connector housing, and in addition, can easily realize the guarantee of the electromagnetic wave shielding capacity of the connector installation hole by installation in a connector installation hole formed in the installation wall of the casing of the instrument.